The Comicial Days of Hogwarts
by Jokester666
Summary: Pureblooded Dinsey in a Time Turner....How more Horrifing can you get?


"Mr. Potter could you and your friends that will include Miss. Weasly. Come with me, the headmaster wishes to see you,"Professor McGonagall said sharply.

The four students followed their head of house to his office. When they entered he asked "Lemon Drop?" gesturing towards a tin of snacks.

After a polite 'No thanks'. Professor Dumbuldore resumed pacing the study glancing at the door and then at the enormous grandfather clock situated behind his desk.

The door banged open. In stormed a very furious Snape and extraordinary smug Draco Malfoy. Along with a girl who looked as though she couldn't care less about why she was here. Hermione vaguely remembered that her name was Jane Brown. A rather ordinary name for an unusual girl, she had a razor sharp tongue and could throw a insult across the world if she tried.

"Albus could you possibly explain why you want two of my best students to go back in time? There could be drunks and whacko's around. They could get KILLED!!!!"Snape yelled.

"Of course, Professor Flitwick will be here soon. Until then Severus would you mind calming down?"Dubuldore said lightly.

Snape didn't say anything. The door opened again. But this time a lot more quietly. Professor Flitwick walked with Luna Lovegood, radish earings and all.

"Hi, Luna how are you?" said Jane grinning at her cousin.

"All right, though the Billongers are acting up, have you heard about them there these little brown things that-" Luna continued on till Snape interrupted her

"Miss. Lovegood and Miss. Brown could you wait till after to have your little chat?" Snape said sharply glaring at the 17 year old girl.

Jane merely glared back at him, she was a very competitive girl. Luna smiled dreamily at her cousin, as she looked between the two. Suddenly she burst out laughing. That's when both heads turned her way and glared. The only difference between the two glares was that one was menacing (Snape ) and the other was, well semi-normal(Ivy).

"So I thought that we should send you back in time. Harry, Volemort is after you as we already know. You will be equipped with everything you are going to need." Dumbuldore said watching Harry with a serious expression on his face.

"Are you sure it is safe Professor?" Hermione asked worried.

'Don't worry Miss Granger everything will be just fine!"

Ready to go back in time?" Dumbuldore said smiling warmly at them.

Snape grumbled. Draco glared and the cousins smiled back at him.

Dumbuldore passed Hermione the Time Turner and said "9 turns counter-clockwise then 2 turns clockwise should do it!"

Hermione put the _**extremely**_long chain around everyone's necks. Then she turned it 9 times. Draco's hand swung out and by accident hit it! Causing it to turn too many times! Hermione fanatically tried to stop it. When the small hourglass finished spinning, they looked around and stared.

Luna was the first to notice the sight of their clothes.

"Look!" she laughed at Draco.

Hermione stared and Ron said with a snicker, "It suits him. Doesn't Harry?"

Draco was wearing a dress. In fact it wasn't any type of dress, it was Snow White's dress!

Draco screamed at the top of his lungs, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Snape also stared at his pupil. 'What was going on?' He thought worriedly. Draco seemed so tall! That wasn't right at all, he, Serveus Snape had always been the tall kid!

Hermione burst out in hysterical laughter. She had once seen the video Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Snape looked funny in Grumpy clothes! Ginny looked just plain weird as Happy! Ron was prefect as Bashful and Harry was strange as Dopey. Jane was an awful Sneezy. Sleepy in a way suited dreamer, Luna! Hermione glanced down at herself and laughed. She was Doc. Now this is weird!

"Why did Draco get to be Snow White?" whined Jane. She had seen the movie too.

Draco sat at the base of the tree and sobbed like a girl who just lost the her love of her life. If it was not so serious for him, then it would be funny for Draco to see a mirror !

"Why are we this small?" Snape's irritated voice overpowered the others.

He was mad, Hermione could tell.

"We are small, because we are the 7 dwarfs in the Disney movie called Snow White and the seven Dwarfs!" Hermione said smugly, as usually she knew something that he didn't for the who knows how many times.

"What is that?" Snape said infuriated by her tone of voice.

'It is a muggle movie that they watch on a object called a T.V. " she said slowly as though talking to a small child.

She smiled to herself. She was allowed to annoy the Potions Master.

"Is that a Death Eater?" Harry asked nervously as a cloaked group in dark clothes walked towards them. While Draco continued crying until Jane told him to shut up, the group got closer until Luna took the tuner from Hermione.

"We should probably go!" Luna said quickly.

Ginny suddenly grabbed the time turner from her and made everyone put the chain on. Hermione frowned she didn't like what she was doing. Ginny fiddled with it and it spun out of her hands. Hermione suddenly knew that they had no control over it. The thing had a mind of it's own.

"Dude, what's happening? And why did I just say dude? Dude," Draco said confused.

" Golden Trio are friends not enemies,"Snape muttered to himself as he swam in circles.

"Fin... Noggin... Dude!" Jane said to Draco.

"Ginny, don't go near open water, why did I just say that?" Harry said confused.

"Why do I have to be the ditzy one?" Hermione complained.

She sighed and started to fall asleep, a few minutes later she was snoring.

"Maybe because you are a ditz," Draco said smirking.

"Look shark!" Ron said laughing as Luna inked.

"Awwwwwwwww! You made me ink!" Luna said, severely mad.

"Good one Weasel,"Draco said snorting as the ink cleared away.

"I'm a natural blue you know," Hermione said in her sleep.

"Wake up Dory," Harry said as he thought 'why did I call her Dory?'

"Look there! I wonder what it is?" Luna said interested.

"I know what it is, my dad told me. It's a...a... a butt!" Ron said glad that he knew something.

"Let's see who can swim the closest to the butt," Jane said as she swam out to it.

She stopped a quarter of the way. Ron swam out halfway and stopped.

Harry had turned around to look at what they were doing and shouted, "Ginny get back here this minute!"

Ginny ignored him and swam all the way out to the butt.

"Don't you dare touch the boat Ginny!"Harry said warning her.

Ginny took a fin and flipped it up testing Harry's nerves.

"Stop!" Harry was steaming now.

Her fin brushed the boat. With a determined expression she swam back. A diver that looked oddly like Bellatrix was about to grab Ginny as she hurriedly swam back. Jane swam out and inked the diver in the face. They got back and hid in the coral.

"We are leaving right now!" Harry said fuming.

The chain went over their necks once again. Snape took it this time. He hadn't even reached for the dial on it and it began to spin. 'And where it stops no body knows' Hermione said in her head.

They fell to the ground deep in sleep...

The kids woke to the frightening but snazzy lyrics of "I like to move it move it!" and Snape jerking his head in time to the beat. Ron screamed like a chick, almost blowing their eardrums.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He scrambled for the chain and was forced to drag a leaf waving Severus into the chain while he was still singing loudly. Resisting the urge to throttle Snape was hard and he quickly spun the dial.

Appearing in a circle of men with a sword in hand and people chanting Arthur was rather appealing to Ron but not so much to Hermione as she took the time turner from his hands.

Poof

Blue dress, a handsome prince. Hermione smiling, with her perfect while teeth and sparkling glass slippers. Luna grabbing Hermione out of her daze. More hands on the Time Turner.

BANG!

Luna with dark hair and a chinese look about her, wielding a jagged sword caught in a fan, while staring terrified at a bulky Hun. More turning of the turner.

Splat

Harry turning around with dread locks and a bandana, with kohl smudged under his eyes as the Pelegostos tribe chased after him. More fingers spinning the dial frantically.

Poof

They were flying across a arabian night on a carpet with a young man that looked like Aladdin, while Jane was dressed up as Jasmine.

Suddenly the carpet wasn't under them and they fell into blackness.

Simultaneously all across hogwarts castle eight people woke up. Each pondered their dream about flying carpets and Draco dressed Snow White before falling back asleep. They did not see the new items in their rooms, Draco with his dazzling dress, Ginny with her piece of coral, Severus with his leaf, Ron and his Sword, Hermione's glass slipper, Luna's fan, Harry's bandanna, and Jane's flying carpet that rose just a few inches above the ground when she had woken up.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

This little one shot was started years ago when I had just begun writing fan fiction. I have just recently finished it and revised it. Rather random, but that's how I roll. Enjoy!

PirateStrom

Bring on the Storm

Wow! 50 people have read this story in one day! Funny...no one is reviewing...can you review please? i kinda like to know what my readers think about the stories. The review box is open to all, you don't have to be a user to review. REVIEW! thank-you.


End file.
